


mortality.

by clickingkeyboards



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Anxiety, Best Friends, Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Post-DSS, Worry, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clickingkeyboards/pseuds/clickingkeyboards
Summary: A mistake would be made.Daisy contemplates what her recklessness could result in.Hazel Wong would die.(dedication purely for the Daisy and Hazel fluff content)
Relationships: Daisy Wells & Hazel Wong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	mortality.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hermionewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionewrites/gifts).



There was a feeling sometimes, one that bit into her bones as much as it crawled over her heart, that Hazel Wong was mortal. Despite her otherworldly experiences, Hazel Wong had a body that could bleed, skin that could tear, and a heart that could stop. Inside the tips of her fingers, Daisy felt as sure as she was of her own genius, that she would never be enough. Despite rigorous trust in her own ability to be flawless, there was an aching fear that — one day, and it would only take one — a flaw would slip past her, a gaping hole in her plan would blend in with the rest, a factor she hadn’t considered would come rushing up to meet her.

A mistake would be made.

Hazel Wong would die.

It was an evil feeling, one that burnt and boiled and hurt her beneath her skin. If she was not immortal, Hazel Wong was not either. And that didn’t sit right with her. Hazel was simply born to exist, to live and to thrive, and Daisy didn’t feel like she ought to be given Hazel’s unwavering trust to guide them both through dangerous situations. Because of her, Hazel Wong could die.

“Hazel?” she whispered, sitting up in bed and reaching to turn on the lamp between their beds. Across the room from her, Hazel was asleep facing the wall, the covers pulled up to ward off the draughty chill of the Fallingford winter, black hair tumbling across the pillow. “ _ Hazel? _ ”

She didn’t wake. After Daisy’s death, she had slept fitfully, she had explained. Daisy felt terribly guilty for scaring her like that, and didn’t want to wake her from what was probably one of the first decent nights of sleep she had been allowed for a while, and likely the last one she would have until she and Hazel completed their first government mission. Deepdean had permitted Hazel to return a couple of weeks into the Spring term, along with Amina, which gave them plenty of time to wrap up their new case.

Not wanting to disturb Hazel for the silly cause of her worry, Daisy crept across the cold floorboards and squeezed herself into her best friend’s bed, cold feet against Hazel’s warm body. Feeling Hazel comfortably alive calmed her, and she pressed her cheek against the pillow, brushing tangles of dark hair out of the way.

Hazel Wong would die one day, but it would be of old age after a fulfilling life, and Daisy would be a little less reckless with her plans if it meant ensuring that.


End file.
